


Vid: Dirtee Disco

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Welcome to the Muppet Theater.





	Vid: Dirtee Disco

**Title:** Dirtee Disco

 **Music:** Dirtee Disco, by Dizzee Rascal

 **Fandom:** fandom

 **Length:** 2:42

 **Download:** HERE and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **sdwolfpup** for Festivids 2013. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/33511.html).

 **Password:** muppets


End file.
